


The Taste Of You

by teardrops_on_ghostly_wings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Bad Flirting, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Dinner, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Historical Dress, Historical References, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Platonic Cuddling, Public Display of Affection, Slow Burn, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardrops_on_ghostly_wings/pseuds/teardrops_on_ghostly_wings
Summary: 5 times Crowley kissed Aziraphale and 1 time he got a kiss back
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 188





	1. Eden - 4004 BC

Aziraphale's too distracted watching Adam and Eve in the distance to notice the snake slithering up the wall. By the time he looks over it has already started to morph into human form, much to the angels surprise. He watches in fascination as it turns from a snake into a man, a man with pale skin, bright red hair and a snake tattoo by his ear.

When dark wings grow from the man's back Aziraphale holds back his disappointment, instead turning back to the humans. He hasn't properly met a demon before but from the stories about them in Heaven, they were nothing he'd want to meet.

Aziraphale can't help another glance over at the demon, looking over just as he mutters "Well that went down like a lead balloon". With an awkward nod the angel looks away again for a second before looking back "What was that?"

There is no way two beings that are such polar opposites should be standing together so calmly. Any other angel would have already smited the demon but it just doesn't feel right. After everything that went wrong in the garden there's not much point bothering with the rivalry currently.

With a smirk the demon looks back at Aziraphale "I said - well that went down like a lead balloon". The conversation is almost... almost friendly. It feels wrong on so many levels but at the same time it's admittedly nice to have a proper conversation with someone. Aziraphale can't help being interested, even as the demon, who's name is Crawly apparently, insults God and insinuates the whole thing was unnecessary.

Just as he's starting to wonder if the demon might be right, against everything he's ever been told or believed, the subject changes. The demon lifts his snake eyes to lock with Aziraphale's and says "Didn't you have a flaming sword?"

Awkwardly Aziraphale stutters and looks away, trying to find a way out of this before admitting "I gave it away. There are vicious animals, it's going to be cold out there and she's expecting already. I do hope I didn't do the wrong thing"

Immediately this makes him start to worry, wondering if God might make him Fall like he did for this Crawly fellow. Being cast from Gods grace would be the most painful thing imaginable, even if he still believes his actions were justified.

Before he can start to fret too much Crawly looks over and comforts him "Oh you're an angel, I don't think you can do the wrong thing"

It shouldn't settle him so much that a demon approves of what he's done but it's so good to hear. Aziraphale wouldn't be getting reassured like this from any of the other principalities or archangels. It's a strange world indeed when a demon ends up being nicer than any of the angels Aziraphale's used to being around.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending how you look at it, the demon keeps talking before Aziraphale can get too thankful "I've been worrying too. What if I did the right thing with the whole eat the apple business? A demon can get in a lot of trouble for doing the right thing. Be funny if we both got it wrong eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad one?"

An unconscious smile creeps it's way onto Aziraphale's face listening to Crawly talk which quickly drops off when he realises what the demons saying. He hurries to reject the idea that anything as absurd as that could ever happen but Crawly still seems amused. Obviously since he already Fell he doesn't have anything to fear from making a mistake and would find it funny if another angel Fell.

They both silently watch Adam and Eve in the distance until a sound from above draws their attention. Aziraphale heard from one of the other angels in Eden that something called 'rain' would be happening but didn't know what that was.

Both the angel and the demon watch in shock as water starts to fall from the sky. Instinctively Crawly takes a nervous step towards Aziraphale even as a white wing moves up to cover him. Aziraphale doesn't know why he's doing this for an evil creature but couldn't help wanting to protect Crawly when he saw the panic. It's his job to be a protector so even if the being that needs protecting isn't one that should be protected, instinct is hard to overcome.

The two of them stand together, totally still and silent until the rain eases then Aziraphale lowers his wing. After an awkward shared look Aziraphale starts to step away but quickly Crawly takes another step towards him. Before the angel can react he leans in to press his lips against Aziraphale's cheek for a second then pulls away.

With one last smirk Crawly says "Thanks for that angel, I hope I see you around" before spreading his wings and flying off towards the horizon. Aziraphale stays frozen for an embarrassingly long amount of time, hand pressed to the cheek the demon just kissed. No one's ever done something like that to him before so it was weird but still enjoyable, a little like the demons company.

Finally Aziraphale drops his hand from his face and flies off in the other direction from Crawly. Though he'd never admit it to anyone he holds onto the hope that Crawly will follow through on his promise of seeing each other again. He might be an evil scheming demon but he's not the worst person to be around. It'll be a boring eternity if the only people Aziraphale has to talk to are the other boring, stuffy angels.


	2. Golgotha - 33 AD

"Father please... You have to forgive them... They don't know what they are doing..."

Aziraphale watches Jesus being nailed to a cross with a heavy heart, wishing there was something he could do. The young man seemed like the good, pleasant sort, not deserving of this kind of ending. If he wasn't here on official orders he would have stepped in to stop this abomination but Gabriel would have never allowed it. The archangel has always been a stickler for the rules and wasn't afraid to doll out punishments to those who broke them.

Just as the angels eyes start to well up he feels a presence at his shoulder and a voice drawls "Come to smirk at the poor bugger have you? Your lot put him on there"

If maybe his heart feels a little lighter to hear Crawly's voice after several centuries without the demon that's neither here nor there. They've only seen each other a handful of times but it's always left Aziraphale feeling satisfied. This centuries ended up being pretty boring so far so even though he shouldn't, Aziraphale silently hopes the demons here to stir up trouble and make things interesting.

To hide his embarrassing excitement Aziraphale focuses on what the demon said and huffs out "I'm not consulted on policy decisions Crawly"

Despite what he says Aziraphale does feel a little guilty about this. Though this is the last thing he would have ever wanted he didn't exactly do much to stop it. For the first time since creation he can't help hating being an angel, just a little bit. It's still far better than being a human or, God forbid, being a demon, but it's far from perfect.

Before Aziraphale gets too far in his head the demon cuts in saying "Oh I've changed it - my name. Crawly just wasn't really doing it for me, it's a bit too squirming-at-your-feet-ish"

Talking about something like this is a good way to get his mind off what happening so Aziraphale replies in amusement "Well you were a snake. So, what is it now? Mephistopheles? Asmodeus?"

Aziraphale feels pretty proud of himself for talking so casually with the demon and acting unconcerned. Maybe teasing him by asking if he's changing his name to Asmodeus, the demon of lust, is going a little far but an angel has to have some fun too. Though he doesn't seem like a particularly lusty demon, he was the original tempter and Aziraphale isn't blind to the way humans see him. Crawly's corporation is rather aesthetically pleasing though no force in Heaven or Hell could make Aziraphale admit that.

Changing your name from what was God given isn't something Aziraphale's ever heard of but Crawly is a demon. He'd forsaken his original name when he Fell so changing it from something made up to something else made up must not be a big deal.

Crawly doesn't seem to notice Aziraphale's joke though, calmly replying "Crowley" while sounding especially proud of himself. The name is close to his old one so Aziraphale shouldn't have too much trouble remembering it. With their sparse interactions it might take him a few centuries to get it right but he'll get there in the end. It admittedly does suit the demon so if compliments were at all appropriate, the angel might even say he liked it.

They're distracted from each other by more cries from the cross so their conversation turns to the poor young man again. As they watch soldiers finish nailing him on and raise it to full height Aziraphale gets more and more flustered. Caring about one silly human is ridiculous for an angel but he can't help it. Someone so bright and promising, embodying the virtues of Heaven shouldn't have to endure this.

Almost before the cross is fully raised Aziraphale is turning to walk away, needing to escape as fast as possible. If Gabriel saw him now he'd say what a pathetic excuse for an angel he is but it can't be helped. Watching such horrible acts of violence feels wrong on so many levels so Aziraphale just can't handle it.

He manages to stumble his way to a tent where he can slip around behind it and sink to his knees. All he gets is a few seconds alone with his thoughts before he hears footsteps behind him and someone kneels beside him. Crowley puts a hand on Aziraphale's shoulder and watches as silent tears slide down the angels cheeks.

No words are exchanged but Aziraphale knows the demon understands and isn't judging him for this lapse. They can get back to being rivals and shaky acquaintances later but for this one moment they can pretend to be friends.

After Aziraphale's gotten out all his tears he wipes his face clean and avoids looking at Crowley. Neither of them really know how to act at this point but also neither of them really want to leave. The second they move away from this dusty old tent they'll go back to being an angel and a demon, instead of just two men in mourning.

They allow themselves another long moment kneeling together in silence before Crowley's hand goes back on Aziraphale's shoulder. Before he can be told off or pushed away Crowley leans in to press another kiss to the angels cheek. This time he leaves his lips there longer before pulling away and getting to his feet.

Before he walks away he stops to ruffle the angels hair and murmur "See you soon sweet angel" before leaving to continue his demonic wiles. Like last time Aziraphale watches him leave before getting to his feet and giving himself a good scolding. Getting attached to a human is bad enough but getting attached to a demon is unthinkable. Just because Crowley is nicer to him than any angel ever has been doesn't mean he's a good person or that they're friends.

With a promise he'll control himself next time, Aziraphale heads back to head office and pushes any thoughts of Crowley out of his mind. 


	3. Rome - 41AD

Aziraphale relaxes into his seat at the bar and takes a lazy look around the room. Rome's been getting rather chaotic these days but there's just so much to see and do that he can't help himself. There's no official heavenly business here but Aziraphale could never help gravitating to the hot spots in history, whether he needed to or not. 

Caligula had been going around making waves lately which was fascinating to be entirely honest. Aziraphale had never been awfully fond of the Roman emperors, believing them to be one nightmare after another, but this one seemed especially cruel. 

As he cradles his wine and wonders whether he should head off for lunch yet he hears a voice across the room "What've you got? Give me a jug of whatever you think is drinkable"

As always, a shameful spike of pleasure goes through Aziraphale when he hears Crawly - no it's Crowley now. They haven't seen each other since Golgotha which admittedly wasn't long but still longer than the angel would prefer. 

Without stopping to worry if the demon will be happy to see him Aziraphale heads over, pushing down the smile threatening to emerge. The demon looks as dashing as ever in black, the laurels in his hair and ridiculous little sunglasses ruin it ever so slightly though. 

"Crawly? Crowley? Well... Fancy running into you in here?"

Aziraphale's so pleased to see Crowley that he bumbles on trying to be friendly without thinking what comes out of his mouth "Still a demon then?"

Crowley's head jerks up as he gives Aziraphale an annoyed look "What kind of stupid question is that, "Still a demon"? What else am I going to be, an aardvark?"

Realising how stupid he just made himself sound Aziraphale quickly tries to change the subject by raising his cup "Salutaria"

Despite the disapproving look on his face Crowley lazily taps his cup against the angels then takes a long drink. He seems to be in a much worse mood than usual, acting more like the demon he is than Aziraphale's ever seen him be. It shouldn't be a surprise at this point but Aziraphale was really hoping for some more nice conversation with Crowley.

Hoping it's just the surprise of seeing him here Aziraphale asks pleasantly "In Rome long?" The demons undoubtedly here for something nefarious but there's not much that could make this place worse. With Caligula running around unchecked, committing all kinds of atrocious acts, the only way it could get worse is if he lives a good long life. 

As expected Crowley takes another sip of his drink before muttering "Just nipped in for a quick temptation. You?" Obviously the demon isn't going to admit what this evil deed is and Aziraphale doesn't want to know. He's tried to stay as far out of the demons business as he can despite them being competing directly against each other. 

"I thought I'd try Petronius' new restaurant. I hear he does remarkable things to oysters". Before this moment Aziraphale didn't actually have a proper plan of what he'd get up to but it is actually the truth. That was one of the reasons he came to Rome in the first place so it's far from a lie. Whether or not he also heard about the terrible things going on and hoped a certain demon would be behind them, no one will ever know. 

While Aziraphale's mind is drawn off into oysters, thinking about how it really would be lovely to have some, Crowley interrupts. With the same kind of painstakingly casual sounding voice Aziraphale always has to use around the demon he says "I've never eaten an oyster"

It's an obvious hint but Aziraphale's so shocked that he barrels right past it, looking at the demon in surprise "Oh, oh well let me tempt you to- Oh... No that's your job, isn't it?"

For the second time in their very short meeting Aziraphale's spoken before he thought about it and messed up. He can feel the warmth starting to spread to his cheeks but the look he gets in return from Crowley is surprisingly soft. 

Without another word from either of them they both drain their cups then walk together out of the bar. They walk together along the street, talking easily until they get to the restaurant. 

Once they're seated on a bench together and oysters have been ordered Aziraphale has a hard time taking his eyes off the demon. To hide his awkwardness he raises a hand to touch the laurels in the demons hair "How'd you get these?"

Imagining Crowley performing in any kind of sporting event is absurd but so is imagining him in the Roman army. Unless he simply miracled them up to make sure people didn't mess with him, he must have done something impressive to win them from Caligula. Aziraphale's very curious about what it might be but also hesitant, knowing it may not be something nice. 

Crowley's fond look is missed by the angel as he looks down at his lap, thinking about all the nasty ways he might have gotten those laurels. When he sees what Aziraphale's thinking the demon reaches over to rest a hand on his wrist, drawing the angels attention back to him.

"Nothing terrible angel, I'm not a monster after all. I'm supposed to be here tempting members of the senate so I need to look like someone high ranking. It wasn't hard to do a few little miracles and get things just the way I wanted them"

"What temptations are these? Demons getting into all this bloody Roman politics now?"

"We've always been in it but not me, I simply need a few people to be conveniently out of the way for something that's occurring soon"

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what?"

"No can do, it's not quite official business but it wouldn't do any good to let word get out. Just take my advice angel, get out of Rome as soon as you've gotten your oysters, it's going to be a bloodbath soon"

Knowing innocent people are going to get killed and everything's going to fall apart isn't nice to hear but it was kind of the demon to give warning. Aziraphale's always had a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time so he's eager to avoid any of that this time. 

When their oysters arrive Aziraphale eagerly dives in but after he's eaten a few he turns to look at his companion. Crowley's leaning in to the angel slightly and watching him with a foreign look in his eye as Aziraphale eats. 

Eager to get the attention off himself Aziraphale picks up an oyster and holds it out for Crowley. To his surprise the demon leans in and eats it from it's shell in Aziraphale's hand. Despite not touching a shiver goes through the angel at such an intimate act so he busies himself with eating again. 

Crowley only has a couple of the oysters but seems to enjoy them fine, not possessing the same love for them Aziraphale's carefully cultivated. With a hum of happiness the angel pops the last oyster in his mouth but freezes when he sees Crowley watching in amusement. 

While he chews the demon leans forward even more to murmur "Didn't even ask if I wanted the last one? Aren't angels supposed to be generous and giving and kind? Don't even need to be tempted into a little bit of gluttony now do you?"

His streak of gluttony isn't news to anyone at this point but Aziraphale still feels overly embarrassed about it. After so much teasing from Gabriel he should have gotten his act together by now but he's still a greedy, hedonistic angel. 

Crowley doesn't seem to mind though, not saying another word and simply leaning over to wipe a drip of oyster juice from the angels cheek. When that action isn't rejected he takes a risk and leans in. 

When lips press against his Aziraphale is startled but remains perfectly still while Crowley kisses the taste of oysters off his mouth. The demon pulls back way too quickly and lazily licks his lips as he throws Aziraphale a smirk "Not such a fan of the oysters but I have to admit, they do taste wonderful on you"

Before Aziraphale could even dream of coming up with a half decent response Crowley's gotten to his feet. He walks behind the bench, allowing a lingering brush of his fingers over the angels shoulders before he's out the door. 

Aziraphale spends a humiliatingly long time sitting frozen in place, tracing his lips with his fingers long after the taste of Crowley is gone. That was the last thing he was expecting but so was getting to eat a meal with his sworn enemy. 

Humans have been getting more free and easy over the centuries and here in Rome things are especially open but that can't be normal. Two people who are barely even friends kissing in that way can't be the cultural norm, Aziraphale would have noticed something like that. He's forced to come to the conclusion that whatever just happened was all Crowley. Maybe after watching the angel indulge in gluttony, he was hoping to tempt him into lust too to deepen his sin. The situation is deeply confusing but there's too much to be done to worry about the strange actions of one strange demon


	4. Globe Theater - 1601

"It's been like this every performance Juliet, complete dud. It'd take a miracle to get anyone to come and see Hamlet"

Aziraphale couldn't help feeling sympathy for poor William. Hamlet really is a wonderful play and the young man playing the lead is just so talented.

Since Crowley just tricked him into going to Edinburgh to do a blessing and a tempting, it would be very nice if he could do something in return.

With the best puppy dog eyes he can manage, he looks over at the demon, silently begging him to agree. It shouldn't work on an infernal creature from Hell but he can see Crowley's deeply affected by his desire.

After staring at each other for a second Crowley caves and agrees "Yes alright, I'll do that one, my treat. Still prefer the funny ones"

He struts off in that signature lazy gait while Aziraphale gives a smug smile, popping another grape in his mouth. All these years he's been working with or around Crowley and he never realised what a pushover the demon is. One begging look was all it took to get Crowley on his side, even if the demon claims he barely even likes the play.

A month later Aziraphale's back at the Globe to see Hamlet again, this time in one of the upper galleries in a place of honour though. He'd dutifully come to every one of the plays he could manage and was pleased to see the audience filling up more and more each time. This evening the groundlings were packed in and it looked like almost every seat in the house was full.

Aziraphale relaxed in his seat and gave dear William a little wave from where he could see him backstage. He really was such a lovely man, getting Aziraphale these wonderful seats to make sure he wasn't stuck in a crowd of drunk peasants.

As the play starts someone slips into the seat next to Aziraphale and steals a grape from his hand. The angel starts to tell them off but stops quickly when he sees Crowley grinning back at him. They haven't seen each other since the last time they saw Hamlet together but Aziraphale's eager to share how things went in Edinburgh.

While the play starts and Hamlet monologues on stage, they catch each other up on various deeds and share the rest of the grapes.

Crowley's glad to hear the tempting went off without a hitch then slouches in his seat as Aziraphale tells him about the blessings. He doesn't particularly care about what good deeds the angels been up to but listening to him talk is infinitely more enjoyable than the silly play.

Hamlet really is a bore and if Crowley had it his way the play wouldn't have done more than 10 shows but he's always been weak for Aziraphale. The angel has a definite soft spot for Shakespeare and all his plays so he can't help giving in. If Aziraphale wants this play to be successful then that's what it'll be. It might have taken a lot of fast talking to convince the prominent nobles in the city to see the play and get people talking but he got there. Over the years he's done much stupider things for the angel so this barely even makes the top 10.

Together they watch the show until intermission then Aziraphale focuses his attention on the demon beside him. Last time they were on official business working out The Arrangement but this time it seems like more of a social call. Neither of them have proper work to do here so the only reason Crowley could be here is that he wants the angels company. The thought of Crowley seeking him out simply for the pleasure of being together is a very enjoyable one.

Now that their relationship is closer to friends than simply acquaintances Aziraphale brings up something he's been thinking for a while.

"Crowley dear, you know I do really like your hair long but what in Heaven were you thinking of with that beard. Keeping up with trends to blend in really is lovely but that's just going a little far"

While Crowley splutters in shock Aziraphale reaches over to give the offending beard a little tug "It's quite frankly ridiculous my dear fellow and I must insist you get rid of it right this minute. I cannot bare to be seen in public with you while looking like this for a moment longer"

When the demon doesn't make any move to remove the beard past staring incredulously at Aziraphale, the angel takes things into his own hands. He lets out a little huff before taking hold of the beard again and miracling it away.

Still Crowley makes no moves to either stop him or make it easier so Aziraphale feels uncomfortable. He's gotten rather comfortable considering them to be friends but maybe the demon doesn't feel the same. What he just did was likely too intimate for two people meant to be enemies, especially if one of them isn't on board with not being enemies anymore.

Carefully Aziraphale removes his hand from Crowley while the demon silently raises his own hand to feel the newly clear patch of skin.

To hide his regret Aziraphale looks down at his lap and mutters "Much better dear boy, quite spiffing. Thank you again for helping with Hamlet, I do very much appreciate it, the story is rather enjoyable"

Still there's not a word from Crowley until he leans forward, practically half into Aziraphale's chair. The angel watches in shock as Crowley leans into his face until their noses are almost touching.

"I should be angry about this angel but it was decidedly itchy and it is much easier to do this now"

When he presses his lips to Aziraphale's this time the angels partially expecting it so isn't as shocked as in Rome. It's been 15 centuries since their last kiss but he's never been able to fully get it out of his mind.

Like last time Aziraphale doesn't kiss back but closes his eyes and sinks into it. Crowley's hand moves up to cup the angels face for a second while he runs his tongue along Aziraphale's lip before pulling back.

The soft look Aziraphale gives Crowley is impossible to mistake for anything but extreme fondness so the demon doesn't move more than an inch away. His hand cups the angels face for a moment too long while they breathe in the same air before he moves back.

Hamlet has just walked out on stage again so Crowley miracles up another bunch of grapes for Aziraphale then gets to his feet. He waits in order to boo loudly in the middle of Hamlet's speech then struts off towards the stairs.

As he begins to walk down he calls out loud enough to disturb everyone around them "Glad to see you as always angel, hope you enjoy this little gift, don't say I never do anything for you"

Aziraphale watches until he's out of sight then slumps in his seat. He can barely pay attention to the rest of the play when his mind's stuck on that terribly wonderful demon. After he got to touch Crowley's face and feel their lips together again it's too much for anyone to expect him to be coherent.

After the play Aziraphale rushes out to head home without stopping to chat with William or the actors like usual. With the state of mind he's in there's no way he could have an intelligent conversation and needs some time alone to get his head straight. If this is going to become a Thing within The Arrangement Aziraphale is going to need to control himself better. Him and Crowley have managed a shaky friendship but that will all fall apart if he can't manage to keep it as just a friendship.


	5. Soho Bookshop - 2008

"We'd be godfathers, sort of, overseeing his upbringing. We do it right, he won't be evil or good, he'll just be normal"

"It might work. Godfathers. Well I'll be damned"

"It's not that bad when you get used to it"

Aziraphale's smile falls off his face for a minute as he realises what he said but can't help grinning again as him and Crowley watch each other.

For all his talk of Heaven being good and righteous, he's not sure he truly wants them to end the world and win the war. It'd be better than if Hell won but the world right now is such a nice place.

If humanity was destroyed there'd be no more alcohol, no more sushi, no more Shakespeare plays, no more bookstores and no more dates with Crowley. All of it would be very upsetting but the idea of never seeing his demon friend again is disastrous. They've gotten pretty close over the last few centuries and Aziraphale privately admits Crowley is his favourite person in the universe. God of course will always be the number one object of his love but shamefully, Crowley is a close second.

Crowley perches in his usual chair and watches the angel have his little crisis. There's been many moments over the years where Aziraphale's made it clear he disapproves of Heaven's actions and this is another one. A war to end all wars is nice in theory but in reality it's just inconvenient to everyone.

Now that they've decided on a course of action Crowley can't stop himself from moving closer. They've both sobered up now which takes a lot of the fun out of it but Aziraphale's company has never been anything but enjoyable.

With still shaky legs Crowley hauls himself out of his chair in order to move over and flop down on the couch next to Aziraphale. It's infinitely nicer so he stretches out, feeling more than a little peeved that the angels been hogging something so comfortable all night. Every time they drink together Crowley's banished to the uncomfortable chair when instead he could be here, on a nice couch with a beautiful angel.

Aziraphale shoots him a curious look but doesn't protest the sudden closeness, not moving away but not moving closer either.

Crowley really wants more to drink but after a solid 6 hours of getting drunk together, they're running a little low. He could easily miracle up something nice for them to resume their drinking with but Aziraphale would object. When it comes to food and wine he's always had issues with simply bringing it into existence, saying it's never as good as the authentic stuff. Crowley thinks that's a load of tosh but he's never been one to deny the angel anything he wants.

Instead he simply stretches an arm over the back of the couch, so close to having his arm around the angel. When he doesn't get told off for it Crowley gives up on subtly and wraps an arm around Aziraphale. Again there's no response so the demon groans loudly and gives the angel a hard tug, pulling their sides firmly together.

Aziraphale's face starts to flush at the sudden contact but tries to act smooth and unconcerned.

"So godfathers then? I guess that means we'll have to go get jobs at the young Antichrist's house. What was his name again?"

"Warlock Dowling, son of the American ambassador"

"Oh yes, I suppose that means we'll have to relocate to the Americas soon then"

"The fathers an ambassador angel, my side will make sure he stays in London for the time being. I couldn't bare to drag you all the way across the ocean away from your precious bookshop, don't know how you'd survive it"

That earns Crowley a sharp elbow in the ribs but Aziraphale doesn't try to deny it. Despite all their travelling over the years he has become rather attached to London, and especially to his shop, so would hate to have to leave it.

They chat vaguely about the Antichrist for a time and decide they won't bother trying to influence him yet. There's only so much you can do with a day old infant so it'd be better to wait until he's older. By the time he's 5 he should have been taught enough to know the difference between good and evil so they can start tempting him either way.

Finally Crowley straightens up slightly and shoots Aziraphale a glance "So that's settled then? When the child turns 5 we'll get employment with the Dowling's and commence the struggle between Heaven and Hell"

"I guess so my dear boy, can I tempt you to stay for tea?"

"I really shouldn't angel, got more work to do you understand"

Despite this the demon doesn't make any move to get up off the couch. Aziraphale starts to sit up, thinking maybe he's trapping Crowley in place but a firm hand pulls him back.

Crowley runs a teasing hand up and down the angels arm before he murmurs softly in his ear "Where do you think you're going? We haven't sealed the deal yet"

Aziraphale tries to protest that they agreed on the terms and shook hands but Crowley cuts him off again. "That's not how we do things in Hell anymore angel, we've got a new way of sealing a deal"

Before the angel can protest that he knows that isn't true, Crowley's hand finds the back of his neck and he's hauled into a kiss. This time Crowley doesn't bother with appearances, he plays dirty from the start.

A teasing of his tongue along the angels bottom lip is all it takes for Aziraphale's gorgeous mouth to drop open in a gasp. Using every skill he's learnt over the millennia, Crowley sets about taking the angel apart in every way possible.

Aziraphale doesn't do anything in return but he doesn't try to stop anything the demon does. Even as their tongues dance together and Crowley clutches him close, the angel only submits to it.

When Crowley pulls back he's chuckling softly and gives Aziraphale a more loving look than the angel has ever received. Aziraphale's ready for the demon to pull away and leave like usual but instead Crowley dives back in.

After a lot more kisses Crowley pulls back and laughs at the mess he's made of the angel, feeling very proud. Aziraphale's ended up sprawled backward on the couch with Crowley half on top of him, looking like the picture of debauchery. This lips are wet and look well kissed, his hairs messier than it's ever been and his clothes are rumpled and out of place.

It would be so easy to spend the night on this couch kissing the angel until neither of them know their names anymore but they can't. There's still work to do and an apocalypse to stop so now isn't the time to loose themselves in their emotions.

With a silent promise to himself that the second this Antichrist nonsense is over they'll come back to this couch, Crowley gets control of himself. Aziraphale hasn't moved so the demon leans down for one last closed mouth kiss before he pulls back completely and miracles himself home.

Aziraphale has had his eyes tightly closed the whole time, even as Crowley pulls back and the hands touching him retreat. He gives himself a few seconds to contain his longing for the demon before opening his eyes. The unconscious smile on his face drops as he looks around his empty bookshop.

It was a stupid dream but he was really hoping to talk Crowley into staying the night. They're both too smart to let anything happen but just having the demon around is lovely.

After a few seconds to mourn what could have been Aziraphale straightens his clothes and goes back to being a respectable bookshop owner. 


	6. The Ritz - 2019

"To the world" Crowley says, lifting his champagne glass.

With a soft smile Aziraphale replies "To the world" as they touch glasses then take a long drink.

There's comfortable silence while they order from the waiter then Crowley settles for staring at the angel. Now that they're free from the tyranny of Heaven and Hell life feels so much better. Finally he can admire how beautiful his companion is without the fear of being bathed in holy water because of it.

Aziraphale flashes him an angelic grin then sips his champagne again "We're finally here, any regrets?"

"Fuck no" Crowley scoffs "I've hated Hell since the moment I Fell so I'm glad to be rid of those assholes. Good riddance and I wish them nothing but misery for all eternity". Aziraphale happily clinks his glass to Crowley's again at that and they both drain the rest of the champagne.

While the angel carefully eats his calamari appetiser they make casual conversation. It's obvious Crowley's building himself up to something so Aziraphale isn't going to push. After everything they've been through, the demon deserves to have some time to think and work out what he wants before they barrel into anything.

After the plates have been cleared Crowley places his hand palm up on the table as a clear invitation. It's far from the first time he's done it but this time Aziraphale takes the hint and slips his fingers into the demons.

The noise Crowley lets out is very embarrassing but they both politely pretend it doesn't happen. When Crowley realises this is going to be a thing now he latches onto his angels hand tight and pulls it up to his lips to cover in frantic kisses.

Aziraphale never thought about how touch starved Crowley must be but now it's painfully obvious. He's always seemed so calm and well adjusted but he's quickly proving himself to be anything but. Aziraphale's found company in the arms of humans over the years to make up for the lack of physical affection in Heaven but maybe Crowley hasn't done the same. Against expectations, Crowley's never been as fond of earthly pleasures or getting too close to humans so maybe he's never properly been touched.

The more Aziraphale thinks about it, the more his heart breaks. The thought of Crowley, his amazing beautiful demon, spending 6000 years with no one to care for him is earth shattering. It makes Aziraphale think maybe their kisses over the years weren't him trying to tempt Aziraphale into lust. Maybe it was someone painfully alone trying to get affection in the only place he felt safe asking for it, in the only way he thought it would be accepted.

With a heart that's grown 5 sizes Aziraphale gently tugs his hand away from Crowley. For a second the demon tries to cling to it then realises what he's doing and drops it like he's been burnt. The soft expression on his face is quickly replaced with pain as he reaches desperately for more champagne.

That hurts Aziraphale even more but he settles for moving his chair right next to Crowley's before pulling the demons arm around his shoulders. Crowley tries to hide the way he's shaking but knows the angel can feel everything. When Aziraphale turns to face him, Crowley manages to ignore him for a good minute before he caves and looks down at his friend.

With the kindest smile ever, Aziraphale puts a hand on Crowley's cheek and pulls him down into a kiss. It's the shortest and most chaste kiss they've ever shared but effectively turns Crowley into a puddle. As soon as his lips aren't covered by the angels anymore he collapses onto Aziraphale, panting and holding his friend as close as he can.

Knowing Crowley needs this, Aziraphale lets himself become putty in the demons arms, being whatever he's needed to be. After the hugging has gone on just a little too long Aziraphale wiggles back far enough to be able to connect their lips again. 

It takes a long time before Aziraphale can find the strength to pull away but when he does both of them can't stop smiling. With a dopey smile Crowley murmurs "Guess that answers all my questions then"

"What questions would that be my love?"

"What relationship we're going to have now and if I can touch you"

"You can touch me any way you want whenever you want, I'll never say no to anything from you"

Crowley makes a tiny happy noise and cuddles closer to the angel as they kiss again. Aziraphale moans softly and slides a hand up the demons chest into his hair. He twirls some of the strands between his fingers then pulls back to admire how pretty his beautiful demon is. 

"God I love your hair Crowley darling, I've always thought it was the most beautiful thing. Are you going to grow your hair out again any time soon? When you kissed me in my bookshop 11 years ago I wanted nothing more than to get my hands in your hair and give it a good pull. I'll be severely disappointed if you never give me the opportunity to carry through with that"

Crowley whines softly and drags Aziraphale into another sloppy kiss before pulling back, panting from how excited he is.

"Oh Satan angel, I'll grow it out for you, I promise. Pull my hair for me Zira please, I'll do anything for it"

Hearing the demon break down and beg is so heart warming and Aziraphale is happy to give him what he needs.

Carefully he lets go of the strands of Crowley's hair that he's been playing with and runs his hands through it. That gets another needy whine from the demon so Aziraphale smirks then grabs a handful of the beautiful copper strands to give them a sharp pull. The moan Crowley lets out is extremely inappropriate for being in public but the most gorgeous sound Aziraphale's ever heard.

Quickly he performs a miracle to make sure no one else in The Ritz will notice anything that happens before focusing on Crowley. The demons rubbing his head against the hand in his hair, silently begging for more. 

He gets another couple of gentle strokes before Aziraphale tugs his hair hard, forcing his hair back to expose his neck. While Crowley lets out another filthy moan Aziraphale ducks in to kiss at the demons smooth pale neck. 

Once a suitably trashy hickey has been made Aziraphale pulls back and cups Crowley's face "As much as I'd love to spend all night getting to know your mouth I think we should finish our meal"

Despite some weak complaints Crowley agrees and scoots back a little, not moving his arm from around the angel though. Aziraphale checks to make sure they're both presentable before getting rid of the miracle preventing people from noticing them. Immediately the waiter rushes over with their meals so Aziraphale thanks him kindly before digging in, enjoying it more than ever now that he has his Crowley.


End file.
